How Katara Ends the Shipping War
by Rebecca Cunningham
Summary: Basically, how Katara stops the crazy ships about her. Warnings: Insanity, OCC.


How Katara Ends the Shipping War

Rated K+

Warnings: OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any references mention here.

It is World War Three in Avatar-verse fandom, Haru, Zuko, Jet, James Hiller, Aang, and Ba Sing Se University boy are all fighting over Katara. Katara finds herself being pulled by six boys all at the same time. Then the universe cracks when she yelled a mighty, "STOP!!" This shocks all her prospective beaus that they drop her on the ground. Katara crawls out of the crowd.

"LISTEN, all of you, I know you all like me and I'm motherly, compassionate, and all that. But I had to choose one of you!!" Katara is upset that they are fighting over her. "But what about the Fire Lord?!"

"Who cares about him, we are here to proclaim our undying love for you." BSSU boy tells her as he pushes up his glasses. The boys all nodded.

"My heart burns for you." Zuko made a heart out of flames.

"I'm rockin'." Haru pleads.

"Let's watch the sunset over Ba Sing Se." BSSU boy pleads.

"We can report our newspaper stories together, Miss. Katara of the Water Tribe." James Hiller smiles at her.

"STOP!!" Katara yells again before things get out of hand.

"But our lives aren't complete without you." Haru speaks for the others' behalf.

"Is that all you care about lovey dovey-ness and steam, mud, vapor, or crossover babies?!" She throws up her hands in disgust. "I'm more than that, you guys know that!!"

Haru, James Hiller, BSSU boy, Zuko, Aang, and Jet all look at her in dumbstruck. "But the shipping war, it is not over just because the Avatar here defeated the Phoenix King." The blonde reporter pointed out.

Katara points at each of them, starting with Haru, "UGH, Haru, I'm sorry, but we don't know each other well enough. Even though we spend some time in the Western Air Temple!!" Jet smirks at this. "Jet, as much as I don't like it. Team Bryke comfirmed that you're dead in Lake Laogai."

To James Hiller, "James Hiller, let me guess, you represent whatever show/ book/ movie which gets crossover with Avatar, right?" James nods. "No, unfortunately to you, Edward Eldric, and whomever, we never met. Even though everyone can figure out that we will get along well enough to eventually start a romance."

To Aang, "Aang, the shipping war is already driving me crazy. Even though you and me are canon!"

To Zuko, "The only disadvantages of Zutara is our beaus teaming up together and ruining our lives. In addition, having the Ex-Phoenix King and Princess Azula as a father-in-law and sister-in-law, who also will plot to ruin our lives. The worst of it all is that there will be tons upon tons of fan arts with us kissing. – Tsk, as if we had nothing better to do."

To Ba Sing Se glasses boy, "Oh, you are part of the Pair-Katara-with-Everyone League."

"No, Becky convinced me that we'll be a cute couple, cuter than Kataang and Ty Lokka as chibi-fied."

Then somebody said, "But our lives aren't complete without you, Katara."

"What?! The shipping war!! Then if I am a very reason because of it, I decided that I'll remain single!!" She throws up her hands. Just then, an ostrich-horse cart driven by Princess Ursa drove by. There is a sign on it that said, "The Kataras."

"Mom, Azula?" Zuko is shocked to see his sister, his mother, his friends, Ty Lee and Toph on board.

"That's right, Prince Zuko." Katara beams. "Me and the other Kataras are going on a rip roaring, swashbuckling, and daring-do adventure."

"But, you girls will date some boy behind our backs." James Hiller protested.

"NO, this is just an all girls outing with no romance, star-crossed lovers, and that stuff." Katara boards the cart. "The only boys we'll see are our relations."

Zuko is hugging Ursa, "Mom, you aren't single."

"Zuko, like your poor sister, I'm being paired off with Hakoda and your Uncle Iroh (Except she's paired mainly with Sokka, Aang, and Haru)." Azula sneers at Zuko. "Yes, and Ty Lee is likable, she's obliviously paired off with everyone in this show and beyond."

"But who are we gonna fight over?" Jet tells her. Katara dismounted from the cart and went elsewhere, she returned bringing Mai.

"Here, fight over her."

Mai cheered in Mai-style, "Yay, I've always wanted to be a Katara."

Once Katara boards the cart, she and the other Kataras rode off into the sunset for a bold new non-romantic adventure. James watches as the cart disappears over the horizon, "Wow, this should be a great story!! Okay, gentlemen, who is ready for interviews?" He searches his bag for a pencil and note pad.

AN: I support some of the pairings mention above, like Zutara, Kataang, and such.

The reporter that you see here is James Hiller from a cartoon called Liberty's Kids, which used to be shown on PBS. He's fourteen years old and is friends with Ben Franklin. The show is about the American Revolutionary war.

The End


End file.
